The Legend of Zelda: The Revival
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: fusion with LoZ. A darkness returns that threatens both human and elf kingdoms, and Callum finds himself the link not only between the two peoples, but the center of a prophecy, a legend, that lights a hope in the world's darkest hour...
1. Chapter 1

_In the beginning the world was nothingness. Three Sister Goddesses came upon the face of the world. Din, the Goddess of Power, created the land. Then, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, brought the land into a natural order. Finally, Farore, the Goddess of courage, created all life upon the world. _

_ The Goddesses reigned in peace for an unknown period of time, before their power was required elsewhere. The left the world under the protection of their created daughter, the Goddess Hylia, and with her a physical manifestation of their powers, power, wisdom and courage, in the form of three golden triangles known as the Triforce. _

_ A dark god rose and sought the power of the Triforce. The Goddess Hylia incarnated herself in the form of a human girl, a princess, and called a chosen hero to rise up, with a mystic blade, created from and with the spirit of a goddess, the Sword of Evil's Bane. The two banished the evil, but knew that the immortal evil would one day find a way to return. With the power of the Triforce, the princess and the hero created themselves a cycle of reincarnation. When the darkness returned, the princess and the hero would return, and right the wrongs caused by the dark god. _

_ Now, as the races of man and elf clash from manipulations of darkness, the time of the princess and the hero has come again. But will they be able to provide a link between the two worlds, or is it too late to prevent a great war?_

**The Legend of Zelda **

**The Revival**

Chapter 1: His Father's Son

It had been a couple weeks since Prince Callum, Rayla the Moonshadow Elf Assassin, and Zym smuggled themselves into Xadia. They had been able to pass through several small villages on the outlying parts of the magical half of the continent with either Rayla sneaking in alone to get supplies, or, to her annoyance, Callum making his own 'Elf!Callum' disguise in a similar manner as Rayla's 'Human!Rayla'.

It was early in the morning, in the cave that they had sought shelter. Zym and Callum was still asleep, yet Rayla, thanks to her training as an assassin and spy, was always an early riser. So, she settled around their small fire and was preparing a small breakfast for the duo and dragon hatchling.

She blinked when she saw Callum becoming reckless in his sleep. She frowned as this was not new, but still unpleasant. He had had horrible nightmares since his attempt at Dark Magic to protect the dragon and her…

But there was a change to the script this time. He started whistling. And a tune that oddly seemed familiar.

"You messin' with me, Callum?" Rayla asked, thinking he wasn't asleep.

But when he jerked awake, sitting up quickly with confusion on his face. "You ok?" Rayla asked, honest concern in her voice.

"Just… a dream I've been having lately. Xadia is supposed to be full of arcane magic, maybe it's causing it…" Callum rubbed his face as Zym stirred awake as well, releasing a grumping half bark/growl.

"You were whistling a song before you woke up," Rayla mentioned, cocking her head to the side.

"I was?" the young mage-to-be replied curiously, "I remember a song. It was slow and soothing… also I remember three triangles."

"Hm. We're headed into old Kakariko Village next; they have some old religion from even before the split of the continent. If I recall, it's centered around three triangles or somethin' like tha." Rayla stated, "There's no way for ya to move around it so we have to deal with tha stupid disguise of yours …" She said, tossing him her cloak.

Callum broke out into a grin, and grabbed her cloak throwing it on. "Aye, Lassie! Ah am tickled pink to see a fellow elf again!"

"Spare me…" Rayla rolled her eyes and picked up Zym, "Let's get a move on."

The duo packed up their things and began making their way to the ancient village.

"The Sheikah priestesses are very observant," Rayla whispered to Callum as they approached the ancient temple in the center of the city. "Let me do the talkin'."

"the symbols…" Callum said, his eyes widened as he took in the village. "I… I recognize them… I've been here before…"

"Ye couldn't have, Callum," Rayla hissed back, "now be quiet…"

"Greetin's" Rayla said, throwing up a hand and smiled at the group of priestesses. "We're a travelin' through, trying to get to Sky Roost Mountain to make a delivery to the Queen. But we're in need of rest and supplies. We'll pay of course but would like permission to rest for the night."

"I am Impa, high priestess of the Sheikah," The eldest woman stated, her old eyes focused on the cloaked Callum. "Who's child are you?"

"My parents? They were exiled when I was young, I doubt…" Rayla started, but Impa held up a hand.

"I was speaking to your companion," Impa said, motioning to Callum, "Come now, step forward, and let my old eyes look upon you."

"Callum…" Rayla said, slowly reaching behind her to touch her blades.

"Come now, no one is going to harm you or your human friend," Impa smiled, and both travelers' eyes widened. "It is a poor disguise. But If he is whom I believe, disguises will not be necessary for much longer."

Callum pulled back and hood and stepped forward. And to his amazement no one seemed surprised, nor raised weapons to attack or defend. "Who ARE you?" he asked, staring at the high priestess.

"Hm, I told you whom I am," Impa smiled, "Now the question of the hour, is who ARE you? Who is your mum?"

"Her name… her name was Sarai…" Callum stated.

"So she has passed…" Impa sighed sadly, "And her sister, what of Amaya?"

"What? How do you know my family?" Callum asked as he and Rayla exchanged surprised looks.

"Because this is your home, Child," Impa said, "I knew the moment you walked into the village. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind. Other than the hair color and your ears, are the spitting image of your father. You ARE Link's boy."

**To Be Continued…**

short start to the chapter, but this plot bunny went rabid as I finished watching the first two seasons of The Dragon Prince on Netflix. If any of my regular readers here haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it! until next time, more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Link to the Past **

Callum and Rayla sat on comfortable couches next to a roaring fire in the living area of the Sheikah temple in the center of the village. Rayla watched Callum with concern as his confused eyes remained focused on the old priestess who was preparing a pot of tea.

"You probably don't remember this, child," Impa said, turning to Callum, "But I was the one who delivered you."

"But…" Callum began, "My mom was a human… the humans were exiled from Xadia thousands of years ago…"

Impa made a small hmm sound as she sipped her tea. "There is a lot of preconceived notions, young man. One of the most prevalent is all elves hate humans and vice versa. The other is that ALL the humans were driven from our lands. Some remained, in hiding, protected by a noble group of knights who stood for what was righteous, even if having to stand against other elves." She said, giving a small smile to the duo and the young dragon hatchling, "The greatest of those Hylian Knights was your father. A brave elven hero named Link. He as well as we Sheikah Warriors bravely defended a small settlement of humans we called the Kokiri, for they remained hidden within the Kokiri Forest, just east of here, and west of the Lost Woods. Your mother and aunt were among those."

"I'll be honest, I always assumed it would be your aunt Amaya that would have ended up with young Link, while the three had a close bond, Amaya and Link held a shared connection. Amaya was def, and Link was mute, they created a hand sign language to communicate with each other, and others who would learn."

"Aunt Amaya and my fa… King Harrow spread the skill around the Kingdom to others with difficulty communicating with speech," Callum spoke up, "Though, it's still uncommon."

"As it is here, as well," Impa replied, "But anyway, to the surprise of us all, except Amaya, Link and Sarai fell in love. I performed the marriage myself in these very halls, and some time later, was present for your arrival into the world."

"It wasn't long after your birth, that the Princess of the Moonshadow Elves came searching for Link and set him on a quest to find the Master Sword. She had foreseen a conflict between mankind and Elvenkind over the King of the Dragons, and felt he was destined to become the Hero of Legend. He never returned, and it seemed the Moonshadow elves caught wind of the Kokiri and attacked. The Sheikah with your mother and Aunt, who were members of the order of warriors, battled the Moonshadow Elves to buy the Kokiri time to escape, and then the sisters with you in tow, escaped to the Human Kingdoms," Impa explained, "I assume some time after that Sarai met your stepfather."

"So… my father was a Sheikah elf?" Callum asked, unconsciously taking Rayla's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, he was a woodland Elf, not many of his race of elves remain," Impa replied, "Just looking at you, how healthy you look, I'm certain your parents would be proud of whom you have become. Who you will continue to become."

"Wait just a second," Rayla shot to her feet, turning to Callum. "You're half elf half human!" Rayla exclaimed, throwing out her arms, "Do ye know what this means?!"

"My mom was a human and my dad was a elf?" Callum blinked, not fully getting what had got her stirred up.

"Yes! Don't ye get it?! It means we can have children!" Rayla exclaimed, and the only sound was Callum's tea cup dropping to the wooden floor.

It took a few seconds for her mind to catch up with what she said, and her pale face turned crimson, "EH! I mean humans and elves! NOT me and ye specifically, I mean why would I want to have the babies of a dummy prince… not that you aren't a fine example of ye race, and any lady human or elf wouldn't be just lucky to have ya, and plus and I mean, ye royalty too, that's definitely a plus, n'it?"

Impa spoke up saving the girl, "So tell me, what brings you young ones this way?"

As if on cue, Zym hoped up between Callum and Rayla, his tongue hanging out the side of his mow. "We have to get this wee one to his mum," Rayla said petting Zym's head.

"It's the only way to stop a war between the Human Kingdoms and the Elves," Callum agreed, smiling down at the hatchling, "the Elves think he's dead and are preparing to launch an attack any time I'm sure. Especially after my father… after the King was killed… we must show them that he was just taken, not killed… it's the only way we can have peace between the two people."

"Oh, dear, I'm sure that's the case as well," Impa said, offering Zym a snack, "But I fear taking him to his mother may not be as effective as you two wish for it."

"What do you mean?" Callum asked.

"It may cause a pause but it won't end the strife between the two. But it won't stop the fighting forever, the war will come regardless of if the young dragon prince was killed or kidnapped," Impa shook her head, "A valiant effort for sure, but futile. We are sitting on Cataclysm's Eve…"

"Is war truly inevitable?" Rayla asked sadly.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" Impa smiled at the two, glancing at Callum's hand.

"Then what can we do?" Callum asked as the old priestess turned her back to them.

"A Hero's Triumph, on Cataclysm's Eve… with three symbols of virtue… The Master Sword, he will then receive, keeping the Knight's Line true." Impa quoted.

"What?" Callum asked.

"It's an ancient prophecy, passed down from Sheikah High Priestess to High Priestess," Impa replied. "Callum, my boy, do you not see YOU are living proof that our peoples can coexist. You are the pathway to peace. And… We all thought Link would be The One, he was of the bloodline of the Heroes. But… it was not him. Young one, please, take off your left glove and let me see your hand."

He did as told and Impa looked at the back of his hand, Rayla straining to see what she was looking at. Faintly on the back of his hand was a odd yet particular birthmark, three triangles making a single triangle. "You have the mark, m'boy." Impa said, "If you can take the Master Sword, proving yourself the Hero of Legend, all the Elven leaders, and even the Queen of the Dragons, will listen to you. It will be a dangerous undertaking, after all it took your father's life… but I do not believe in accidents… this mark and your dual heritage is evidence that you've come on this path for a reason."

"Callum?" Rayla asked, taking his free hand and squeezing it.

"Will you accept this path, and undertake the three trials of the Hero?" Impa asked, staring Callum in the eyes.

He only hesitated a moment, "What do I need to do?"

**LoZDP**

Prince, no King Ezran patted Bait, his pet glow toad's head, as he and Claudia returned to her father's hidden lab.

"I'm so sorry again, Ezran," Claudia asked, pushing dark hair from her face, trying to ignore the gray streak that came from giving her brother at least partial mobility.

"It's ok, Claudia," the young king smiled up at his and Callum's childhood friend again. "You didn't know what your father was doing, and you trusted him. I would have trusted my father the same way." He said, sitting Bait down on the ground.

"Thank you, Ez- I mean Your Highness…" Claudia wiped a tear from her eyes.

"If you want to thank me, help me search this place for any hint on where your father may be hiding," Ezran said, walking over to some shelves and drawers.

"I think I can handle that," Claudia said, as she began her search as well.

"Ezran…"

Ezran looked up and turned to Claudia, "Did you say something?"

"No," Claudia said, "you know these old castles always make weird noises."

"Yeah, you're right," Ezran nodded.

"Ezran…"

Ezran followed his eyes, and while he couldn't truly hear it, he felt like it was coming from this lower drawer.

"Ezran…" he heard again as he opened the drawer and gasped lightly at the sight.

Inside the drawer was an old wooden mask. It was red and purple, heart shaped, yellow spikes along the side, and with two large orangey-red bulbus eyes with green pupils staring forward. It was a creepy artifact, but he felt an odd drawing to the mask.

"Did you find something, Ez?" Claudia asked, hearing him stop moving.

"Huh? Uh, no, nothing…" Ezran replied, taking the mask from the drawer and placing it in his bag.

**To Be Continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins **

"What do I need to do?" Callum asked.

"Yeah!" Rayla cheered, "With my Moonshadow assassin skills and Callum's budding mage powers, we can wipe out every single trial we gotta do!"

"I know you wish to help him, and there are ways you can, but this quest is something Callum must do himself," Impa said, while turning her back to the pair.

"But Xadia is a dangerous place for a human!" Rayla argued with concern in her voice, and Impa nodded.

"It is dangerous to go alone," Impa said, turning back to the group holding out a sheathed sword, "Take this."

Callum took the sword from Impa and looked at it. It seemed vaguely familiar to him. "This was your father's Ordon Sword. It and a few other items were recovered from Old Central Hyrule by the Princess' men."

"This will also be useful," She said holding out a large blue and silver shield with a red dragon symbol under three golden triangles imprinted on the front. "It's your father's Hylian shield. It was forged with magic that allows it to be nearly indestructible but also to withstand and even in some cases reflect magical attacks." Impa smiled at the young man who was gazing at his father's gear.

"Why don't you step out back and get a feel for them?" Impa suggested.

Callum nodded, and she led the two out back with the dragon prince hopping happily behind them.

Rayla watched with a raised eyebrow as Callum adjusted the shield on his arm then drew his sword and began to swing it through the air with absolutely no technique at all.

"Do ye even know how to use tha?" Rayla asked uncertainly, and Callum blinked in surprised.

"Pointy end goes into the enemy?" Callum asked, and Rayla pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rayla drew her twin blades and stood in her combat stance. "Try me, come at me."

"But… I don't want to hurt you…" Callum said softly.

Rayla smiled and flushed slightly at the concern, before she shook her head and smirked, "With how ye swinging that thing around ye ain't gonna hurt no body no way anyway." She pointed one of her blades at him, "If ye gonna be the legendary hero to bring peace across tha land, ye gonna have to know how to fight with a sword."

"She's right," Impa agrees, "Even if you gain the three symbols of virtue, should the Master Sword find you unworthy, it will not only not allow you to pull it, it will hurt you, possibly even kill you."

Rayla had a momentary look of fear and panic before she masked it back to her usual air of confidence, "See, Dummy Prince, let's get to work!" She said, prepared to fight.

"O-Ok…" Callum said, taking a fighting stance himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Rayla, "HIYA!" He cried out as he threw himself at Rayla, swinging his sword wildly.

She stepped out of the way and glanced at him with a bored expression, "You ok? Did ya trip?"

"I'm trying to fight you!" He said, swinging the sword at her again, which she effortlessly dodged again.

"Oh, is tha what ye doin?" She asked, lightly swinging one blade, knocking his sword from his hand. "Where'd you learn ta fight like tha? Please don't tell me from that oaf Soren…"

"Soren is one of the best knights in the Crown Guard…" Callum said, picking his sword back up.

"He's n'bad, but ye can tell he wasn't the best of the best," Rayla noted, "hope the oaf is ok, that was a nasty hit he got when we last ran into em."

"Anyways," She said, turning back to him, closing her blades, and putting them back on her belt. "C'mere, Hero..." She said, motioning him to come to her.

He blinked but went along with her instruction, but as he approached, she stepped around him, and pressed herself flush to his back. She placed her hands over his, one gripping the sword, the other she slid her arm into the shield with his. Her lips tickled his ears as he became incredibly aware of the curves of her body. "Alright, Dummy Hero Prince, let me show you how to work a sword n' shield." She said, her lips tickling his ear, causing his already red cheeks to redden even more. When did Rayla become a girl anyway? And where in the Kingdoms did THAT thought come from?

"I'm sure ye been told by the oaf that ye sword is an extension of ye arm, am I right?" Rayla asked, moving his arm trying to get him to loosen up. "But ye ain't a typical swordsman. Anyone who really knows ye would know tha. You're an artist, Callum. Don't think of ye sword as a weapon. Think of it as a brush, or your pencil, ye understand me?"

"I think so…" Callum said trying to keep his brain working.

"I know ya do, ye so talented, I love to watch ye draw, ye hand moving so smoothly, and effortlessly across ye paper… I've never seen anyone else really draw as ye do. It's unique. Special." Rayla smiled against his ear, "I want ye to think of how you draw, and I want ye to move ye sword like that, ye understand?"

"Ok…" Callum said, picturing the sword as a large pencil.

"Now, Callum… SLASH!" Rayla moved his arm in an angled slash action, "And STAB!" He shoved the blade forward, "AND SLASH!" sideways slash, "Now BLOCK!" she pulled back the sword arm and pushed the shield in front. "Good, now AGAIN! Slash! Slash! Slash! Block!"

After a few more tries she released him and stepped back, and he instantly noticed the lack of her warmth. But she kept ordering his attacks. She did it two more times, opening her blades and walking in front. "SLASH!" Their blades clashed, the metal on metal made a singing sound around them. "STAB!" He made a stabbing move, and she blocked it with both blades, "SLASH!" she caught the blade with both her own. "Block!" she called, and he lifted his shield and it absorbed the twin blows of her downward strike.

"Good job, Dummy Hero!" Rayla smiled. Callum lowered his sword and shield, and she quickly leg swiped him. "Number 1: never lower ye guard in a fight. Number 2: You can leg sweep, Dummy. Don't listen to the oaf."

She closed one of her blades, and held out her hand to help him up, He looked at it for a moment, and smiled. If she was a second faster, she would have dodged his leg sweep. She hit the ground next to him, and glared daggers at him. "What was number one again, Rayla?"

The two continued to practice for some time, before Impa and Zym came to call them to dinner.

Impa happily served the two a bowl of soup and as they finished, she smiled at Callum, "Perhaps it's time to give you an idea of where you must go, young one." She said, pulling out an old map, opening it out on the table before them. "This is Old Hyrule. Since the exile the area isn't very populated by elves anymore, though you'll run into a variety of creatures, so you must stay on guard. We are here in Kakariko Village, just south of the Lost Woods surrounded by the Great Forest. In the center of Old Hyrule you'll find the ruins of Hyrule Castle. It would make a good base of operations as it is in the center of the three temples housing your trials. There are many hiding places in the castle ruins, as well as a large dungeon beneath that most elves wouldn't venture into. Just north of that is an old sanctuary. A Sheikah Priest lives there, and he will grant you sanctuary as well. They will both be relatively safe places for you to rest."

"There are three temples, each containing monsters as well as a trial. When you complete the trial, you will receive a pendent, each representing a symbol of virtue, or a portion of the Triforce…" Impa explained, she then pointed to the ruins of an ancient palace near a lake, "The Pendent of Courage is found in the Eastern Palace, just north of Lake Hylia. The Pendent of Power is found in the Desert Palace, somewhere in the Haunted Wasteland of Gerudo Desert south of here. Also, you might want to avoid the Gerudo, they… are not fond of men. Unless it is breeding season… and that's even more reason to avoid them… anyway… lastly, you'll find the Pendent of Wisdom at the tip of the Tower of Hera, high atop Death Mountain."

"Those places sound very pleasant …" Callum forced a smile, while Rayla stared at the map, biting her lower lip.

"They're not. Many have died trying to prove their worthiness of the Sword That Lights the Darkness," Impa said matter-of-factly. "When you accomplish the task of retrieving the three pendants, return here, and I will point you in the direction of the Lost Woods, where the ruins of the Temple of Time are hidden, and within them, the Master Sword sleeps, awaiting the next Hero."

"That's going to take me a long time to walk that, too…" Callum said, examining the map.

"Oh, maybe not," Impa said, standing up, and rolling up the map. "Come with me." She said, leading the two out of the house again, over toward a wooden fence.

Before Callum or Rayla could ask what they were doing there, Impa began whistling a soothing song, one that seemed very familiar to Callum, as if he had heard it before.

In the distance a horse bellowed, before running toward them. She was a powerful looking mare, brown in color with a white patch on her face and long white mane and tail and white lower legs. The horse approached Impa, before turning and reaching across the fence to nudge Callum. "Oh, looks like she remembers you, Callum," Impa said, "Allow me to introduce, or reintroduce, you to your father's beloved horse, Epona."

"Awe, she's beautiful…" Rayla reached to pet the horse, but Epona snapped at her, causing her to flinch back. "If not a little unfriendly…"

"Epona's always been particular…" Impa said apologetically as Epona went back to nudging Callum's hand. "She'll do you well, Callum."

"All you have to do is whistle her song as I did, and if can hear you, she will come," Impa said, "Now, it's getting late, and it looks like you'll need more practice with Rayla in the morning.

-Z-

"Still haven't had any sign of him," Corvus said as he stood beside Claudia and the wheelchair-bound Soren.

"How can he just have disappeared into thin air?" Ezran asked in frustration, Bait, sensing his master's anger, turning red in his lap. "He has to be somewhere."

"We actually have a new problem…" Corvus sighed, glancing to Claudia and Soren. "Especially concerning Lord Callum and Lady Rayla's mission…"

"What's wrong?" Ezran sat up in concern.

"There's been assassination attempts… on all four kingdoms.

"Is Aayna ok?" Ezran asked, his young eyes widening in fear.

"Yes, the guards were able to get her and the others all to safety, but the assailants are still out there. "They said it was elves…"

"I'm not ruling out Viren on this…" Ezran narrowed, but at the same time we can't rule out the Elves escalating things… we have to give Callum and Rayla more time…"

"I know, but I don't know how much time we can give them…" Claudia said sadly.

"Send messages, see if we can keep a world war from breaking out as long as we can…" Ezran rubbed his face. The three bowed, and left Ezran's office.

"Viren is giving you such a problem, isn't he, Ez?" a childish voice sounded in the back of Ezran's head, and Bait looked nervously to the drawer of his desk.

"What are you? Who are you?" Ezran asked, pulling open the drawer. "I mean… I know I can speak to animals, but … you're a wooden mask…"

"Oh, my dear boy, I am far more than a simple mask…" the mask said, its ungodly eyes staring back at the boy. "I can be your friend, your best friend… if you let me…"

"See… I don't think they really want peace with the elves," the mask said, "the hate runs deep, doesn't it? Even you can feel it. After all, they killed your father, the elves and Viren. Didn't they? Took his life in this very room. I can see far better than anyone else. The blood stains in the corner, deep in the red carpet. Sad…"

"I have brought peace before, you know, perfect peace…" the mask said with a giggle.

"Perfect peace?" Ezran asked, his eyes glazing over slightly before he shook his head.

"Yes, perfect peace, as only a true king can bring. You want to be a true king, don't you, Ez? You want to be a good king," the mask giggled, "King Ezran the Good. King Ezran the Powerful. King Ezran the Merciful. King Ezran the Great. That sounds good doesn't it, Ez?"

"I still don't know if I can trust you…" Ezran said softly.

"Then let me help you find Viren. He and his friend, oh, powerful are they!" the mask laughed, "Very, very powerful, but to me, they are but ants scurrying for their so-called dark god. Pathetic pig… I have more powerful than they can ever imagine. I am as a boot that can crush them to nothing. But, alas, I have all this power, but no way to move, no way to use it. But, you have a body, with such magic in yourself. Fairy magic you have. Yes. Fairy magic. Yes… your mother was from the Magic Forest, did you know this? Yes, she protected the Sword of Evil's Bane. Together, with our combined power, we can find Viren and make him PAY! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"What? I …" Ezran shook his head in confusion, but subconsciously lifting the mask.

"Yes, Ezran, yes, you are a good king, who can do many good things…" the mask giggled madly as he brought it closer to his face. "Together… we can do GREAT things!"

-Z-

After several days of training, knowing Callum far better than Soren ever did, Rayla had him in fighting shape. Unfortunately, they both knew what that meant, and at sunrise the following Saturday, Callum arose early to prepare for his quest, with no idea how long it would take. He found that a new set of clothing was laid out for him on his bed as he left the bathroom, likely from Impa.

Brown trousers, a blue shirt with white lines making symbols all over it, particularly a downward sword on the front and three triangles on the back, and a dark cloak.

Callum got dressed, placed his father's sword and shield on his back, and finally put his mother's scarf around his neck. He walked out of his hut to see Impa standing beside a saddled Epona and Rayla fidgeting while holding Zym.

"You know what to do, lad?" Impa asked as he approached.

Zym jumped from Rayla's arms and bound to Callum and jumped in his arms. "Yes ma'am," Callum replied, patting his satchel with the map in it. He, then, turned to the baby dragon in his arms. "I need you to keep Rayla company till I come back, ok? Then we'll take you back to your mom. Sound good?"

Zym seemed confused but nodded and gave Callum sparkful licks. Callum, sat the dragon down, and turned to his travel companion. "So, guess this is it…"

"Ye really gonna start it like that?" Rayla snapped, her cheeks flushing, "Like we're never gonna see each other again? No, start over."

"Sorry, sorry," Callum lifted his hands, "So, time for me to get going for now," he flashed a smile, "Better?"

"Lil' bit," Rayla rolled her eyes, "But it'll due, Dummy Prince."

"Thank you for teaching me how to use this," He said, glancing back to his sword. "We'll work on it some more when I come back with the Master Sword."

"Sounds like a plan!" She said with a forced laugh.

She finally sighed and glanced away. "Be careful…"

"I will, I promise," Callum smiled at her, his own nervousness allowing him to miss that she was biting her lower lip hard.

"Just, don't…" Rayla started.

"I know, don't do anything stupid," Callum laughed.

"Don't…" Rayla tried again, but the prince cut her off again.

"Don't be reckless or foolish," Callum said, "You already told me to be care-" he was cut off as she grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him flush against her. Before he could respond she pressed her lips to his cheek. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it set the skin of his face on fire.

"Don't die." She said with a trembling voice, staring him in the eyes, allowing him to see the tears in her own. "And come home to me safe. Understood?"

"Under-Understood," Callum croaked.

Rayla smiled shyly and glanced away. "Dummy Hero…" She whispered under her breath.

Callum took a deep breath to steady himself, before he mounted Epona, and glanced down at Impa, Rayla and Zym. "May the Goddess be with you, and make your pathways straight and safe." Impa said with a smile.

"Wha she said," Rayla said, once again avoiding eye contact. "See ye soon, Callum." She finally said sending him a tearful smile.

"See you soon, Rayla," Callum smiled back. He gave Epona a nudge with his heels and began to ride off out of the village and into his destiny…

**To Be Continued…**

**Soundtrack for chapter: all can be found on youtube**

**Ezran and the Mask: "Zelda: Majora's Mask - Majora's Theme Remix Orchestra" **

**Callum and Rayla's Goodbye : "A Timeless Lullaby - Brock Hewitt" **


End file.
